To locate particular content, users may interact with a search engine which may provide one or more search results to search for a wide variety of content. However, conventional techniques that were utilized to provide search results may become limited when confronted with different types of content.
For example, conventional search results included links to websites with brief textual descriptions. These search results were typically provided in response to keywords in a search request. However, the functionality of these conventional techniques may be limited in relation to other types of content, such as images, videos, and so on. Further, conventional techniques were often insufficient in determining a ranking of different types of content in relation to each other, such as how to rank a webpage in relation to an image in a search result page.